Sirius Underwood
Sirius lives at 5 Wolfendorf Avenue. He is a novelist who also composes music in his free time. He likes to be left alone so that he could concentrate on his work peacefully. That was part of the reason he chose #5 as his residence in Wolfendorf Avenue as it was calm, quiet and secluded. Early Life & Education Sirius was just like any other kid in the village; cheerful, naughty, interested in legends. What set him apart was his insatiable hunger for knowledge. He was always trying to learn anything and everything he could. He also had great imagination. He was usually the first to come up with excuses when their Gloxiar game (a game which involved the Bull's Eye 'trying to hit other players ('targets) with a seed or sometimes small stones, while the targets used to run around the Bull's Eye) ended breaking some poor villagers window. Even from a very young age, he had tremendous aptitude for music. He was trained in classical piano by his mother and later he developed his own unique playing style of music called Andronette, which combined both the Arpeggio style and the Easy Stride mode of playing. He had never seen the face of his father, as he had gone to fight the Tramplin War before he was born. He died in the battlefield. His mother had to work as a maid and it was in this house he had learned how to play piano. His mother also passed away when he was 13 and he was left with the tough choice of whether to stay in the same village or go away and look for a living. He chose the second option as he felt it very hard to stay in this village which reminded him of the good times he had with his mother. He had never known anyone else whom he could call family. He had come to the conclusion that the marriage between his father and mother was not with the consensus of their family. Career Sirius started his career in professional writing as a member of The Three Lions fraternity which specialized in super natural stories. He won several accolades for his captivating style of writing. He used the Pen Name Travis Rodner while writing his stories. He received the Parchment Prize for Best Novel (Thriller category) for The Screaming Witch of Rollendshire which is considered the most famous and reproduced novel of the current era. He has widely travelled across Europe and even spent some time in the East India Colonies (Now known as Republic of India), He even performed in the John's Hall which is considered an honor for any musician. Even though originally trained in Classical Piano, he increased his knowledge base to Violin, Guitar and little bit of Harp. His next novel The Murderer in Blitzkrieg Ville is intended to take the thriller stories to a different level. Currently in Germany for writing this much expected novel. Personal Life & Interests Awaiting Information. The Year of the Taint Awaiting Information. Category:Villagers: 1753